Legolas's Poems
by LegyLuva
Summary: These are a series of poems from Legolas' pov about different things during the Lord of the Rings. [A new 6th poem now up: Crimson Tears] Please R and R.
1. Boromir's death

I have written a few separate poems from Legolas POV about different times during Lord of the Rings. Hope you like them. Here is the first. 

****

Boromir's death

The Uruk hai at last are here

Yet deep inside you hide all fear

From Gondor, the horn you blow

Here they come in a motion so slow.

You fight with your sword you fight with your fist

Five to one, you ignore the risk

You know we must continue to fight

Evil can't win, that's not what's right.

You are a dear beloved friend

I thought you'd be with us 'till the end

You were killed by three dark, black arrows

Only once before have I felt such sorrow.

Dieing you lie upon the ground

The power of the ring I know you have found

Saving you, I wish that I could

But against evil, how can we do good?

You were almost corrupted by the ring

You felt the grasp of that evil thing

Now you have paid the highest price

To protect Frodo- you gave your life.

Hope you liked it. Please let me know in a review. This isn't the first poems I have written but its the first that I have put on ff.net so please let me now what you think. Thank you. 


	2. Gandalf's fall

****

Gandalf's fall

Gandalf I watched as far down you fell

Into the fiery chasm of hell

That evil creature you were protecting us from

When arrows were no good you told us to run

Yet you did not move from your spot

The creature you were fighting was deathly hot

Up on the bridge you made your stand

With nothing more than a staff in your hand

To fight the Balrog this company you leave

And deep in your heart you know that we'll grieve

For you were our leader all powerful and good

At the front of the fellowship it was always you that stood

You'll always be remembered for your will to give

Anything you had so the ring bearer could live

In the mines of Moria we killed and we fought

But a leader like you can nowhere be bought. 

This wasn't a very long poem but hopefully as good as the first one. Thank you to those who reviewed the first poem and I hope you like this one as much. 


	3. Helms Deep

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my poem's so far. All reviews are deeply cherished. I hope you like this one as much as you have like the others. Sorry I took so long in posting it.

****

Helms deep

For hours now we've been here tonight

I've seen the pain I've seen the fright

Upon the faces of those who lie

Upon the ground waiting to die

For death to finally let them be

To enclose their body and set them free.

We have shot and we have slashed

Hopes of peace have long been dashed

Against such evil how can we hope to do good

Destroy all darkness I wish that I could

But instead all I can do is stay here and kill

Stop these creatures doing evil at will.

My job here was to stay and defend

Any allie up until the end

I look down; see bodies stained in blood

Half buried in earth, covered in mud

Beside my feet lies my cousin Haldir

An arrow in his back, his face showing fear

Thousands of dead lie scattered on the floor

There could never be less, only more

The good and the bad lie next to each other

Young and old, father and brother

Nothing we can do will change the fact

This is all down to evil- and nothing but that. 

That little button down there is just waiting to be pressed. It's sat there begging you to drop a review in for this poem. You don't want to disappoint it do you??? Please???


	4. The Council of Elrond

Hi everyone. Thank you all so much for the very nice reviews you have been giving me for all my poems from Legolas' point of view. I hope you like this was too. 

****

The council of Elrond

As I sit here in this circle of being

Hiding all fear and hiding all feelings

I listen to talk of this evil thing

Talk of a journey to destroy the one ring.

Some think that they can change it- 

But it cannot be changed

Some think that they can keep it-

But it cannot be kept

Some think that they can use it-

But it's only desire is to do evil.

There is only one willing to bear that weight

He has brought it this far yet his eyes show no hate

Along with him his friend- Samwise Gamgee

A stronger friendship there could not be

To bear a burden on small shoulders

Is more than most could bear

To have a friendship as strong as theirs

Is more than most would wish for

And to be as strong and brave as this

Is more than most would dare.

Despite his fear and despite this danger

A sword is offered by a 'mere ranger'

To protect the bearer I offer my bow

The apprehension I sense I do not show

To go on this journey can only mean danger

But to stay would eventually mean death

To go nine people's lives are risked

But to gamble on a future life of good

To go and destroy a bigger evil

But for it to be destroyed but a small creature

Despite the protection of the sword, axe and bow

There are tree others willing to go

These three offer friendship very dear

A friendship stronger even than fear

The evil that was created years ago

Its fate it being decided today

Many races coming together

To help destroy one evil

Races that all have one thing in common

Their hate for the one small ring

A dwarf and a wizard volunteer as well

Together we will journey to the chasm of hell

Elves and dwarves-apart for so long

Maybe at last we'll learn we were wrong

There are many kinds of evil out there

And many kinds within

To make this world a safer place

We must face up to both kinds

This time we must hope and pray

That good is stronger than evil

Leave behind this beauty

Face the darkness

Destroy the one evil

And hope to return - someday

The little button down there also wants to say Thank you for keeping him happy. He very much enjoyed all your reviewing too but he now says that he's become addicted and needs much much more. Don't let him down or he'll drive me insane. Please review, for the sake of the little button. 


	5. Why?

Here is yet another poem for you all to feast on. It is from Legolas' point of view but isn't about anything in particular. It is just a general Elven poem that could have come from Legolas. I hope you all like it and take the time to review. 

****

Why?

Elves, immortal beings

Graceful and wise

All knowing

All powerful

All good

Elves, elegant and beautiful

Agile and valiant

Dependable

Reliable

Dignified

Why?

Why is it us that live forever?

Why are we the perfect creatures?

Why do we have to be strong?

What I wouldn't give to be free

Not be dependable

Or reliable 

Or dignified

Not knowing everything

Have people come to you for everything

And for once I want good to win

For years I have been perfect

The best at archery

The most noble

Brave

Strong

And for once I want some competition

But that isn't what others expect

All elves must be the best

Do their best

Achieve the best

For once I wish for it to be someone else

To go to someone else with my troubles

And not for people to come to me

To learn form others, things that I do not know

And not for others to learn from me

What would it be like to be mortal?

Knowing that one day you would die

Leave this world

Leave its people

Be set free

Knowing that you had to do everything

Everything you wanted to do

Before your time came

Elves have forever

Will live forever

Forever- until eternity

For once I long to be scared

Scared of life

Scared of death

Not knowing what's going to happen

I want to be mortal

Live a mortal life

Have to work for things

Earn things

Appreciate what I have

A normal life

Perfection?

It isn't everything

I know that one day I'll disappoint

Someone will depend on me and I will fail

Someone's life will be in my hands and I will fall

I don't want to be that person

I long to cry

Inside 

Outside

I long to tell someone how I feel

Cry in someone's arms

Not have others cry in mine

I am afraid now

But I do not show it

I cannot show it

Elves cannot show their feelings

Their emotions

Their thoughts

They must keep them locked up

Out of sight

Out of touch

They must do their best for others

Elves, immortal beings

Graceful and wise.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so. I cannot Thank you enough. While I'm here I wanted to post a little advertisement to say that I have just registered with www.fictionpress.com and I have the total of _one_ original poem on there too. So, if ever you are feeling bored, take the time to pay it a visit, and hopefully a little review. I am under the name of SugarLuva. 

Thank you for reading and I hope you have time to review before you leave. See you next poem. 

LegyLuva


	6. Crimson Tears

****

Crimson Tears

The war is over

The ring has gone

Middle earth has been saved from darkness

But how many lives have been spent?

How many breathe no more?

As I stand here now

Looking around

I see bloodied bodies for miles

Bodies of enemies, bodies of friends

Never again to see light

They gave up

Sacrificed their lives

So that others could once again be free

But they will never see what their choice brought

Never know the joy we shall see

But will _we_?

How can we?

With so many lives snatched away

How can we go on living as before?

As if we do not miss the dead

I stand and cry

Tears of hurt

Each tear represents someone I lost

Someone who gave their life up for others

Each tear I will miss

But each one falls

Slowly downward

Landing softly on the ground

Mixing with the blood already spilt

Going unnoticed and free

But each tear

Each single tear

Will never be forgotten or wasted

For each tear and each life fought for good

Fought for what was right

It comes at a price

The highest price

For good to beat evil lives had to be spent

And now my tears will join their blood

Gone but never forgotten.


End file.
